


Sane or Insane

by brooktrout96



Series: The Anderson Family [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: ”Tea is the only reason I’m sane. Coffee is the only reason I’m awake.”“Thirst for sweet revenge keeps me going.”
Series: The Anderson Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048974





	Sane or Insane

”Tea is the only reason I’m sane. Coffee is the only reason I’m awake.” “Thirst for sweet revenge keeps me going.”

“Y/N?” Connor looked over to my desk as I nursed a large mug in my hand as I scrolled threw my open case

“What?” I said grumpily as I looked up from my work.

“How much coffee is in that mug?” Connor asked as he looked me up and down.

“None.” She said flatly as stared at her brother as he had a confused look on his face as he mimicked what I had just said

“None?”

“None, because in this mug is something I only will drink if the day before dosen’t leave me exhausted and needing coffee. This is the other hot beverage of choice for those who need a pick-me-up. Tea! It a Matcha blend that my pen-pal over in Japan sent me to try and so far, I enjoy it.”

“But tea like coffee.” I interrupt him before he could say anything about how tea is as bad as coffee

“Connor, there is one thing you must know about me, your sister. I run on three thing during a work day to keep me going. Number one, _Tea is the only reason I’m sane_. I get a more than a little loopy when I don’t get a cup for a very long time. Number two, _coffee is the only reason I’m awake_. Don’t try talking to me most of the time until I have my cup of coffee.” Connor looked at me in confusion

“What number three?” he asked me as I shook my head as I tried to contain a laugh as I said with a straight face

“ _Thirst for sweet revenge keeps me going_.”


End file.
